


Quidditch Calendar - July

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Quidditch Calendar [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Daydreaming, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter's Birthday, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Modeling, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Calendar Series, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, implied office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war Harry and his group of friends decide to find a large group of previous Hogwarts quidditch players to post for a quidditch calendar in hopes of raising money to rebuild the Hogwarts pitch! Of course everyone is going to enjoy a different month for a different reason. Or is it the same reason? What do we have for July?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Quidditch Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Quidditch Calendar - July

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saved this one specifically for Harry's birthday! Also going off of June's calendar drabble! I mean Harry's birthday I had to, and the whole idea for this was in my head from the beginning! Hopefully you all enjoy this months! I'm sure there will be a spin off later for this little set up. Especially if you convince me LOL 
> 
> All rights unfortunately belong JK and I happily spend my time writing nerd porn making no money.

Working his new job at the Ministry wasn't all that difficult. Sure he was just a lacky for the Department of International Magical Law at the moment, but it was a step somewhere. Somewhere of course being the goal of top of the department. Draco had decided it was better than trying to appear like his father by weaseling his way into everyone's good graces with his money. 

  
Technically he and his descents wouldn’t have to work for another 4 generations if they didn’t want to, but the only way to make a better name for himself was hard work. It wasn’t like he wasn’t brilliant or incapable after all. So the best thing to do was show all his doubters up. 

  
To start things off right, despite his position, he decided to take a psychological course of action on top of his pristine work. Making sure his new office was top notch and formal as could be while still trying to take a new warm welcoming approach. An approach which had his desk adorning a vase of white and blue flowers along with a front mat, cozier chairs, and picture frames of both his trip to a windy Tuscany and glittering Paris. 

  
On his walls he hung both abstract pieces of curious art and another copy of his quidditch calendar from the fundraiser. From the moment Draco had packed it into his box of office supplies he knew it had been a bad idea. Especially once the bloody calendar was on the wall hanging beside his desk. However it was another way to try and make it more real and casual. Lots of people had calendars. They loved quidditch. It was just a horrible bonus that he loved to look at it. A little too much if he was honest. 

  
When he first had gotten it he had wanked himself almost raw flipping through some of the months. He always came back to the two same months though anymore, and now July's had constantly been staring him in the face like a taunting tease of what he couldn't have. Constantly reminding him that and how much he wanked all month as he sat at his desk trying to work. 

  
The stupid picture was literally staring. There were no dramatics about it. Every blink Draco felt a shiver if he even caught it out of the corner of his eye. The way the she-weasel had had Potter pose was absolutely mesmerizing. 

  
There wasn't even anything revealing about the picture. Yet somehow it managed to get him hard if he simply looked at it and let his mind wonder past the first ten seconds. All month it had been a challenge. Resulting in a few wanks at work, but he tried to control himself and wait until he got home. 

  
Today however was the last day of the month. Potter’s bloody birthday. Meaning everyone in the Ministry had been on about it all day, and he was looking at the picture involuntarily as if to make sure it was accurate. 

  
Potter, unlike his own picture in June, was up close to the camera. It had been zoomed in to showcase his face. Just below his armpits, and up was all you could see. Draco was actually glad cause he was afraid he might actually sink to a lower level than just wanking from looking at his full body in any kind of form the she weasel would position him in. She seemed to define the word seductive. 

  
The maroon Gryffindor jersey he wore had its arms cut off in the form of a tank top. Exposing his perfectly tanned and formed shoulders. He had an olive complexion that was absolutely tasteful, worthy of a lick. Behind his round glasses, that shimmered in the light as he tilted his head to the side, his sparkling green eyes remained focused only on the camera. Even as some of his crazy untamed black hair slid across his forehead in the process almost covering his famous scar. 

  
It was the intensely behind his expression that made it all the hotter. Hot enough that Draco rubbed the formed bulge in his trousers trying to alleviate the pressure. Potter didn't blink more than once and he didn't even smile. He looked determined and fueled with an underlying passion. His right arm was stretching forward, reaching out to the golden snitch that was slowly zooming towards the camera. Probably the same one he had modeled with. Then his hand opened behind the tiny ball. He could easily grab it if he wanted with no problem. 

  
Draco took a deep breath and cursed himself for getting caught up with the picture...again. His skin tingled from the stare down with the stupid not real Potter. Biting his lip slightly Draco glanced at the door to his office and then the clock on his desk. There was still another 45 minutes until his next appointment…..

  
With an internal fuck it he threw a lazy locking charm at the door and undid his trousers just enough to pull free the erection that had been painfully straining against the seams. Wasting no time he took to fisting his cock as he turned to face the calendar more directly in his chair. Focusing deeply on all that was Potter’s face. His shoulders. His hair. Those burning eyes that had been locked on him in such a determined way so many times. Although usually the desire they burned with was to kill him.

  
Stroking his hardened length faster, the blond could practically smell the aroma that was the Gryffindor seeker. He could feel the wind of the quidditch pitch as they raced alongside each other for the snitch. Then Potter’s eyes blinked causing him to buck up into his hand.

  
He started letting his thumb drag roughly over the leaking slit of his cock with every downward movement. Draco took deep breaths over and over again as he did so. His climax building in his abdomen as he came closer to the peak that caused him to start tugging on himself erratically with desperation. It was taking great self control not to just moan his name, and make all the groans his body wanted him to. Built in silencing spells or not he wasn't willing to risk it that much. 

  
As his scrotum tightened Draco’s eyes flickered from the man’s face to his shoulders. Broad shoulders that he could remember the brush of sometimes against his. Firm and solid. Every time, despite his loathing. he would watch the man’s tan hand reaching out to grab the little fluttering ball just inches in front of them both. Just like he was now. Reaching out to grab it. Except with the calendar all he could imagine was it was him Potter was reaching for. 

  
Quickly Draco shoved his other fist in his mouth, biting down on it to keep the noises at bay as he started coming. Each heavy pulse of his cock in his hand coated his fingers in a layer of hot liquid as he felt himself emptying. His eyes rolled back into his head with a low growl, and he imagined Potter’s shoulders hovering up above him as he fucked him. That determined look focused on nothing but him, and the Gryffindor taking his own pleasure from his body. 

  
Draco didn’t even register the pain his teeth were causing his hand as he continued stroking himself with the other. Despite the wave of his orgasm starting to settle more gently beneath the surface. It was only when he felt the last spurts of cum leaving his cock that he let it drop from his mouth, and his head to fall backwards against his chair.

  
Lazily milking the remains of his orgasm he enjoyed the bliss. Potter caused some of his more intense orgasms which were only made worse by being in a position of getting caught. He didn’t know what was wrong with him but it added a thrill where he needed to get to the finish line quicker and it always worked. 

  
Draco sighed in relief as he relaxed fully back in his chair. Before he wanked to Potter or Weasley he felt bitter. Sometimes even angry that they had that stupid affect on him, but afterwards he always felt bloody brilliant and content. It only lasted an hour or so before the annoyance of what he had done hit him. Partly because he knew full and well he would do it again. Maybe at the end of the year he could get rid of the stupid calendar and rid himself of the seven month old habit now. He laughed at himself. Like there was any possibility he would be able to throw it out. 

  
“Mate you should have opened it,” he heard a low voice mumbling behind him. 

  
Draco popped upright with a squeak. His hand flying to stuff his spent cock back into his pants mess or not, hoping whoever it was hadn't got a good look of what he had been doing. 

  
Carefully and quickly schooling himself not to show any emotion he swirled back around in his chair confidently to see who had barged in through his locking charm. He swallowed thickly when he was met with none other than the wide green eyes he had been wanking to. Staring at him flushed in the face with an uncomfortable looking Weasley by his side. There was an awkward silence where neither men spoke. Unable to take it he broke the ice just to hear something other than his racing heart beat. 

  
“Uh….Happy Birthday Potter?” he tried greeting them casually, hoping to pretend the visual hadn’t been seen when it clearly had. Potter’s face only turned scarlet though, and if anything he looked more petrified. Weasley on the other hand licked his lips and looked over to the sidewall as if it was something unusual or interesting.

  
Draco noticed how slowly Weasley’s face started growing redder as well. “Harry, you better decide what you’re doing because I’ve got two body parts telling me four different things,” he said quietly to the wall.

  
Potter, whose jaw dropped looking between them, almost seeming panicked. His mouth opened and closed a few times and Draco had no idea what was going on. He started feeling a slight panic of his own. Was he going to be hexed, reported, or outed to the point of humiliation he quit himself? 

  
Then Potter laughed. It was one of those horrible awkward laughs where Draco could tell he was overwhelmed and didn’t even know what he was laughing at. He was laughing just because he didn’t know what else to do with whatever he was feeling.

  
“Did….” Potter coughed slowing his laughing, and Weasley rubbed his own freckled forehead with a hand appearing embarrassed. “Um...did you uh get me a present?” he asked. “Nearly everyone else has….” 

  
Draco furrowed his brows. Potter despised special treatment and fangirling. He never asked for anything from anyone. Then he noticed Weasley glancing from his friend’s face down to Potter’s trousers, and then over to him. Despite his pants being hidden he felt the need to cover himself. That was until Potter boldly looked down from his face to his crotch also. An idea, or perhaps realization, hit him…

  
“No….” he said slowly with uncertainty, but still unable to look away from him. He was trying to make sure his increased breathing wasn’t noticed. “....but I will get….give, you whatever you want,” Draco offered. He hated how pathetic he sounded, but he blamed the flood of hormones that were still fresh in his body and the sensitive deflated cock of his attempting to stir with new interest. 

  
Then again it just sounded wrong all together. What was he even doing, offering to give the asshole some present anyways? Especially to some sexually suggestive undertone in the room. Was it the lingering orgasm, adrenaline from being caught, or his imagination? 

  
A small grin formed on Potter’s face even though he clearly tried to hold it back. It tugged at his lips, and Draco watched his vibrant green eyes dilate before he turned to face Weasley instead. They looked at each other for a moment and seemed to share some form of nonverbal communication. 

  
“Sure,” the redhead said to question with a shrug. “It’s your birthday. As long as I get his face.” 

  
Draco let out a shuddered exhale and stuttered noise as a spike of anticipation shot through his entire body. Both horrified and excited about what was being discussed between them. What was potentially going to happen that he didn’t even know about? It had to be some form of wet dream as Potter smirked at him. 

  
Even though the raven haired man’s word was directed at the redhead he raked him over with his eyes again. “Deal,” the Gryffindor agreed with his friend in a mischievous tone that had Weasley closing the door behind them.   



End file.
